Broken Dreams (18th)
Summary At the Shiba House, the Rangers train while Jayden is distracted about the recent events with Deker. The Rangers attempt to comfort him, Mia plans to cook dinner for Antonio. At the Sanzu River, Master Xandred lectures Dayu on her failure. He breaks his Harmonium and orders her to forget her past. Bulk and Spike enjoy a lunch in the city. Dayu sees a musician and plans to capture him to repair her instrument. Mia watches the scene and morphs into action. Rhinosnorus enters the scene. Dayu refuses to return back to Master Xandred. The Rangers confront the Nighlok as Dayu exists the scene with the musician. The guys face off against the Nighlok while the girls follow Dayu. Antonio races the fight. Rhinosnorus takes the opportunity to place Antonio under a sleeping spell. The Nighlok leaps into an interdimensional portal to chase after Dayu. In the forest, the Pink Ranger and Dayu's battle is interrupted by the Nighlok. Master Jii informs Jayden about the Dream Spell. The Rangers must enter the Dream World. Jayden plans to use his Symbol Power to enter the Dream World. In the forest, Mia dreams about cooking a meal. She enters a dark part of the Dream World and sees human Deker carrying his new bride, Dayu. Back in the city, the Rangers use their Symbol Powers to get Kevin and Mike in the Dream World. They find Antonio, who admires his fish award. The Rangers try to warn Antonio, but their attempts fail. Samurai Bulk enters the scene. Mike and Kevin morph into action to face off against the Nighlok, who has an advantage in the Dream World. Green Ranger has an idea to use the world to their advantage. He grows in his large form to kick the boulder back. Yellow Ranger finds Mia and Dayu in the forest. Mia continues to dream about Deker and Dayu's wedding night. Dayu and Deker exchange their prized gifts: Uramasa and the Harmonium. Their house was burned down. Dayu called for help to restore Deker. A Nighlok hears her call and makes a deal with Dayu. She accepts the deal. The Nighlok casts a curse on Deker to live as a half human and half Nighlok. Deker losts all his memories of Dayu and their life together. Dayu transforms into her Nighlok form. Blue and Green Rangers work together to knock out the Nighlok. The Musician wakes up and retreats. Blue Ranger fires the Hydro Bow, but the Nighlok leaves the scene. Jayden watches as Antonio wakes up. Octoroo sees his opportunity to get Jayden and his Sealing Power. Rhinosnorus grows to his large form. Antonio and Jayden morph into action. Thw two Rangers summon the Lion and Claw Zords. The zords face off against the Nighloks and Giant Moogers. After a brief battle, Claw Zords performs its finishing attack to defeat the remaining Moogers. Mia wakes up in the forest. She tries to comfort Dayu. Yellow Ranger arrives in time to protect Mia. Back in the city, Deker sees his opportunity to challenge Jayden. Cast Category:Episodes